Saturday
by kaizer20
Summary: Nagisa was bored because of no one was able to entertain her until a certain someone called her in for a time to spend with her this Saturday.


**Saturday: Chapter I**

"**The same principle which does not allow me to tell a lie is the same which does not allow me to tell the truth." ~Giacomo Casanova**

* * *

Nagisa was doodling on her notepad here and there as she continued to sigh out of boredom. Due to the constant stupidity of her university's activities, Tamao, Shizuma and the rest of her friends who were in the student council were too busy to even entertain her anymore; moreover, her friends who weren't even a part of the council itself were either too busy, or they were with their lovers.

"_Lovers…" _ Nagisa thought as she thought about a certain young and elegant lady. She and her lover have been going out after the whole melodramatic affair she had with someone a few years ago. She found out that her relationship with her ex was nothing more but a mere faction of the so called 'True Love', but in reality, it was mere puppy love which the certain ex was sorrowful about.

Staring at her notepad, she gave and just stood up with of course, her signature stammering. Once up, she stood up in front of her mirror to admire her figure. For a 'dwarf' before during her pre-teens, she looked very pretty with her five feet ten inches figure, thirty-four C Cups and adoringly long auburn hair which grew to ass length as time passed; however, the best thing she admired about her current self was her mature face. Almost no more traces of the childish young Nagisa of fourteen years old, but it was now replaced with a mature, albeit childish face of an eighteen years old woman. Of course, there were a lot of things to be admired about her for the time she graduated high school, she started to adorn the simplicity of life by wearing clothes which were simple; however, with her past lover, there were, actually, all moments with her made her feel mostly uncomfortable due to the constant nagging of her to wear 'sexy' clothes. Of course, she didn't mind getting attention from the former clothes she wore, but there were just times when she wished her lover would just shut up about the pretentious concern of dressing normally.

Once done with her adoration of oneself, she frowned. In annoyance, she looked at the ceiling, which was adorned with a simple floral pattern of red and white which complimented her room which was stylish yet comfortable at the same time, and thought to herself _"This is no fun..."._

Beep… beep… beep…

Nagisa somewhat yelped when she noticed her phone buzz. Hesitating a bit, she strode towards the source of the sound which was neatly placed on top of three books on the drawer.

Picking it up, she read the caller first and a smile appeared on her face when she saw the caller's I.D. "Hello.", she said breathlessly and thought to herself how long she's been holding that breath back.

"How are you, Nagisa?" The caller inquired. _"Her voice sure has gone huskier…" _Nagisa giggled at the thought as she heard the caller's voice once more and asked "Is something wrong, Aoi-san?".

"Nothing's wrong, Amane-san. I was just thinking of something." Nagisa giggled on the line once more and then decided to take a seat on the bed for she knew this was going to be quite the conversation.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Amane?"

"What's up with the sudden change of calling?" Now it was Amane's turn to laugh. Truth be told, Amane never seemed to stop being amused by the girl's sudden audacity which, by the way, helped her in most cases.

"Well, anyway, on to the main point. Are you ready for this Saturday night?"

"I always am, you know?" Nagisa giggled. The feeling was after all, in terms of coolness in tone, that is.

"It's a date then!" The blue-haired prince said across the line.

"I'm afraid, I'm already taken, darling." Nagisa said, picking up with the humorous attempt to woo her.

"You do know Hikari would kill me if she ever found out, right?"

"Find out what?"

"That we're together."

The room was soon filled with Nagisa's outburst of laughter. Sure, Amane was weird in a good way, but Nagisa didn't expect something like this.

"Yes, yes, my prince of a hobo." Again, laughs, giggles and cries of laughter were vocalized in the room as both women tried to compose themselves.

"Good times, Nagisa, good times; anyway, I'm serious now, I need to go fetch Hikari from the airport since she just came back from a concert."

"Aww… am I REALLY the only one with nothing to do?!" Nagisa said with a pouty voice. Although Amane couldn't see it, she could've sworn that Nagisa was smirking too much to be pouty.

"Don't be sad, Nagisa. There's always your lover to fuck, don't you?" Amane articulated, and this time, she was sure Nagisa almost chocked on her own saliva.

"Amane!"

"I was just trolling." Amane couldn't help another fit as she continued on laughing over the line, but then, her phone beep, signaling it was time for her to pick up her wife.

After graduation, Hikari and Amane decided to get married and settled near the rural when Amane turned 18. It wasn't that hard for them to support each other financially since both women were already rich; however, the sense of gaining their own money overwhelmed them to the point that they gave their vows to their parents that they would be able to repay them the debt for being the people to support them although out their wedding, but most importantly, being supportive as good parents would be.

"I guess I'll see you this Saturday?" Nagisa asked, slumping back on the bed.

"I hope so." Amane smiled. If there's one thing that Nagisa couldn't mistake about Amane, it was the fact that the prince would always smile after their phone calls which gave her a sense of reassurance she talked the way she should had have towards a person, most importantly, a person she admired and respected even way before those two were able to socialize with each other.

Turning off the phone, silence once more filled the room as Nagisa released another sigh, this time, out of contentment as she was finally able to talk with one of her old friends back from her high school.

"_Sometimes, I wish the old days would come back."_ She thought as she closed her eyes, putting her right hand over her eyes and tearing a bit at the nostalgia she felt back when she was in high school. _"Back when I was dating her… good times…" _.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a buzz on the doorbell of her condo unit. Her condo unit was near her university, about seven blocks away. Nagisa would always walk to university even though she had the comfort of just driving there, but seeing she was a person not to waste anything, she decided to have a daily routine of walking to university.

Again, the buzz made itself perceptible, this time; Nagisa stood up and glided giddily towards the door. Once she approached her designated area, she opened the door and she decided to greet her guest with a genuine smile and told her: "Welcome home.".

The said guest smiled back and wrapped her arms around Nagisa to give her a warm bear hug and articulated "It's nice to be home." before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you want something to eat?" Nagisa inquired as she let her girlfriend step inside and took her jacket off for her before putting it on the coat rack.

"Sure, thanks, Nagisa."

"No problem."

With that being said, the two soon found their way with each other's places. Nagisa's lover decided to read a book and blatantly stared at her girlfriend, admiring her as Nagisa continued to make her lover's food with adoration. _"It's really nice… to win in the end."_

* * *

A/N: Alright, Lol is here!

Alright, peeps, I know I haven't been active. Actually, I quit for more than a year already, lol. Anyway, I guess I'm back; however, I'm still not that active due to my hectic schedule and since I'm really busy with school work and soon to be college work, I'll try to post updates which are worthwhile reading.

My deep apologies to everyone who expected a longer chapter, but I'm not those types of writers who have the capacity to write more than 100 000 words per chapter. Hell, at least I even try lol.

Anyway, it's nice to see you all again. If you ever read this, thank you, if you ever reviewed, I love you.

Happy Valentines!

Infinity High! Move on!

~kaizer20


End file.
